Sluggy Stars
The Sluggy Stars are a three-in-one boss who appear in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography The Sluggy Stars can be found in the Slug Tower. When Luka and the party arrive at Midas Village to acquire gold equipment, he notices an unusually large amount of Slug Girls living there. He goes to visit Flora, a legendary maid. She explains to Luka the slug girl infestation may have something to do with the slug girls having a new Queen living in the tower to the west and that there was a similar infestation 50 years ago. Flora was the one who slew the Slug Queen back then, but that was when she was still in her prime. Luka offers to deal with the problem instead. On the third floor of the tower, Luka learns that the Slug Queen is not a single slug, but three of them. They temporarily stop mating with the youth and attack Luka. After beating them, Luka tells them about the current slug infestation going on in Midas; they agree to stop reproducing so much as they believe they have enough slug girls now. They’ll only copulate for pleasure from now on. They can be recruited to the party, but they want evidence that Luka is kind enough to slugs. You can do this by gaining 100 affection with any slug party member you’ve recruited. Once you do, they’ll give you an item which can be shown to the Sluggy Stars, and they’ll join your party. Monsterpedia Entry “Three sisters who are considered to be the leaders of the slugs. Slugs are generally limited in their potential and they are not very powerful individually, but their combined strength and high reproductive capability make them a threat. They see humans as mating partners and are not hostile towards them. However, they almost never leave their habitat in the Slug Tower, and are always mating at the “Tree of Reproduction” on the top floor. Mating partners are brought to them by the slugs under their command, and they intersect by entangling the man with their three bodies. They can also drain the man by drawing out their reproductive organs and wrapping them around him. Because this resembles a huge flower, it is also called the “Flower of Reproduction”. The way this “flower” shines in a rainbow of colours is very mysterious, and is said to have been displayed as a gift to the Monster Lord a long time ago.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Slime 50% *'Ecstasy Slime' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute,Trance 50% *'Slimy Caress' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Slime 75% *'Slug Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Slug Chest Licking' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Slug Genital Licking' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Triple Twining' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind(Two Turns Break), Slime 75% *'Slug Crush' – Rape, Slime 75% Strategy They count as one enemy but have three attacks for each turn. They also possess a lot of health, so a hunter can help here, due to their Land-Dweller Killer skill. Try bringing companions who can use either Holy and Lightning attacks and the battle should be easy enough… You can use pretty much any element except Bio here as that is the only one she is immune to. Evaluation "You seem to have enjoyed becoming one with those slugs... Do i need to put salt on you? Alright, there's three of them, that means they can act three times. They use Slime and Pleasure skills. You should have some accessories that prevent you from becoming covered in slime. Be sure to equip some before starting the fight. If you go all out from the start, you won't be able to avoid heaps of damage. Blindness works wonders against them, so use that to your advantage. Other than that; Stun, Confusion, and Sleep are also somewhat effective. Those effects have lower chance to connect, though. Like all slugs, they are weak against Lightning elemental attacks. It's wise to put in your party anyone who knows any Lightning based attacks. The rest is all basic, but don't forget to heal. Don't be afraid to use support magic. Now go, oh brave Luka. I'm running out of salt..." Gallery 3063_ct_name2_1.png|Cut-in 1 3064_ct_name2_2.png|Cut-in 2 3065_ct_name2_3.png|Cut-in 3 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Land-Dweller Category:Bosses Category:Artist: D AM Category:Translation pending Category:Royalty